In designing closures, there are situations where the overall height required for a closure design is different from the existing processing equipment and/or a customer requirement. For example, some customers desire to apply closures using the same equipment (chuck), which can cause issues especially in situations where a solid chuck is used that will not allow flexibility in the height of the closure. These situations may also be present using other types of chucks (e.g., pneumatic chucks or spring-loaded chucks) depending on the height differences. Even if the closures can fit diametrically in the same chuck, the height differences of the closures can cause other cascading equipment issues downstream that will need to overcome the height differences each time the height closure is changed. By using the same equipment without modifications, this can potentially avoid or minimize costly shutdowns or changes over time to the equipment.
If more height is required by a customer than is actually needed from a product performance standpoint, then it is typically added across the entire top panel. When this occurs, however, the weight of the closure can be significantly increased. Having a closure with additional height can also lead to potential warpage when the closure is ejected from a mold.
It would be desirable to provide a closure for a short height finish of a container, while providing sufficient surface area and added height for gripability as compared to a short height closure. It would also be desirable to have a closure that is lighter weight, while still maintaining other desirable properties such as having a desirable seal with the container under different load conditions.